one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma Akabane vs. Maria Naruse
The First Round keeps going as Karma Akabane of Assassination Classroom (nominated by Cropfist) fights Maria Naruse of Testament of Sister New Devil (nominated by ZMusok). Who will win? The crazy Kunugigaoka student or the succubus? A special thanks to MP999 for this badass thumbnail. Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In Kunugigaoka Junior High School Class 3-E Karma is having a weapon training with Nagisa, Rio and Kaede for the peace Karma: Well Nagisa todays practice will shooting. Nagisa: This is getting excited!!! Rio: So Karma how long will you be training for huh? Karma: Well kinda bit change Rio but I hunt down Korosensei and he manages. Kaede: I guess we can get to be professionals!!! Karma: This is perfect for us to use Guys I mean wild!!! Rio: Karma behind you!!! The Red magical hand grabs Karma and flies over to the red rift and opens widely swolling bigger and sucks him in and then closes Nagisa, Rio and Kaede we're left behind which means they can hunt Korosensei on their own Rio: This is bad? In The ABC Grocery Basara, Mio and Maria shopping food where they can find the prices it will come Basara: Mio I will find a great food it will take. Mio: Sounds great Basara!! Basara: Well I guess call me!!! Maria: Basara we can have the sex video and I can barely record anything I want. Basara: You realized I don't look and I don't get panties? Maria: Sheesh I guess I can look for the bananas right? Basara: Right? Maria: I can't wait to add bananas with chocolate on the plates and that will be awesome!!! The red rift opens and massively sucks Maria badly for that one and it comes along way to do this part Maria: What?! What's going on!!! Basara: Maria grab on to me!!! Mio emergency!!! Mio: I'm on it Big Brother!!! Basara: Maria don't let go!!! Maria: I'm trying Basara I'm trying!!! The red rift sucks Maria in and closes widely and Basara and Mio we're the only ones left and they're getting nothing alive Mio: I can't believe Maria is gone? Karma: What?! Where am I? ???: This is the territory red boy. Karma: What?! Who goes there!!! ???: Don't I came here for finding my friend Rainbow Dash Karma: Who the hell are you? ???: I'm Twilight Sparkle and name please. Karma: I'm Karma Akabane it's nice to meet you I was having a practice with Nagisa, Rio and Kaede. Twilight Sparkle: So you know? Karma: Kinda ya. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Karma: No time purple pony I got business!!! Twlight Sparkle: So you're going but I'll see you soon okay then. Karma: Bye Twilight Sparkle!!! Karma is seen in a rose garden near an old log cabin out in the wilderness. The only noice that can be heard was the sound was chirping of birds, however there became a louder noise. This came from the succubus, Maria Nature. Karma: Please leave you have no right of being here! Maria took this as an offense and charged at Karma who simple shot at the girl. Karma: Some free training! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues X Vs Zero Battle) 60 Maria tried to hit Karma with her fist but he simply dodged it and jumped over Maria and then proceeded to kick him in the back. Enraged over that his opponent had gotten the first hit, Maria turned around to send another punch Karma's way but the assassin in training once again dodged so Maria's punch hit a tree instead. This caused it to fall to the ground as the punch went right through the wood. Karma ran at Maria and punched her in the face. He was surprised though that the succubus hardly felt the attack as Maria ignored the pain and slammed her wing into Karma's stomach sending the kid flying backwards into a wall. 56 Karma was up on his feet again as he dodged Maria's next attack. This went on for a while as Karma kept dodging all of her attacks thanks to his agility. Seeing an opportunity in front of him, he slid under her legs and grabbed a knife. Not at all concerned about the knife coming his way, Maria simply sent a powerful fist her opponent’s way as Karma tried to slash her with his knife. The knife completely broke under the force of Maria's spear. In mild surprise, Karma ducked and kicked Maria between the legs as he retreated behind a bush. 51 Maria had to admit that the kid was fast. To think that a Junior High School student were proving much harder to beat than some of the beast she had faced was really bizarre. Karma had at once felt the power of her as they had gone into battle and it was terrifying. That’s why he had spent much of his time dodging to give him the time to analyze his opponent and come up with a good strategy to beat her. 44 Karma ran out from the bush with Maria flying in hot pursuit. Karma constantly made it much harder for Maria to follow as he jumped over rocks with ease, climbed up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. Maria lagged behind only to be meet with Karmas infuriating teasing smile. The succubus wasn’t one to give up though as she pushed through everything Karma threw at her. It came to a halt momentarily as Maria was hit by a spike and fell to the ground. 29 As they exited the woods they had been going at it in, the two found themselves entering an abandoned construction site. At once Karma went into the shadows. Maria was flying trying to find the assassin. Maria: Stop hiding, coward. I will force you out into the open. Maria slashed the unfinished building in front of her so hard that cracks started to appear as the building collapsed on itself. Karma quickly exited the building and landed quietly on the ground. Before Karma could react, Maria was in front of him aiming a powerful stab his way. Karma jumped back to avoid it but the shockwave that was created as the spear hit the ground sent him flying to the ground. 24 Maria slashes again at Karma who is surprise grabbed her spear and redirected the attack away from his face. Maria released another one but once again Karma redirected it. Channeling all of her energy into his next attack, Maria was planning to end this battle right here and now. Sensing the incoming threat, Karma tried to evade but the attack still managed to hit his right arm. Karma ignored the pain as the bones in his right arm broke upon impact. 14 Before his opponent even realized what was going, Karma kicked Maria right in the stomach sending her backwards into a couple of boxes filled with TNT. The assassin smirked as he could finally. He had noticed the boxes right they had entered the construction site and since he had a lighter in his pocket, all Karma had to do was getting the succubus within the blast range. Karma: This has been fun my lady. If you survive, let’s fight again sometime. With that Karma lit the lighter and threw it at the boxes with TNT and then quickly using parkour, he exited the construction site so fast that in Maria's eyes he just disappeared into nothing. 4 Maria had no time to react as the TNT all exploded at once engulfing her in a large explosion that could be heard and seen for miles. K.O. The building has collapsed however despite this, Maria was not killed, but lost her spear and knocked into a coma. Karma held his arm, until a green aura appeared and made the pain go away. Karma: What was that? What is this place? So many questions. Karma runs off as he hold from tree branch to tree branch. Results ???: Well, a close fight, but an unexpected finish. Maria is right you are a coward! You can't hide for ever boy, there’s no helping you now. This battle is over, and this melee’s winner is Karma Akabane. (Cues Haritsume Ta Kuuki) Winning Combatant: Karma Akabane: 14 Maria Naruse: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees